


Botique Shipping

by Jebbler



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebbler/pseuds/Jebbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of BotiqueShipping stories that are loosely connected to eachother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Botique Shipping

Serena tapped the table of the newest cafe in Lumiose city. It was fine atmosphere wise, the people were nice too, always coming around to chat and check on her. The pokemon that hung around the place were pleasant as well, she never knew Gloom and Vileplume could be so friendly.

How the coffee and food tasted however...Well she hadn't gotten to try that yet.

She had been sitting there for half an hour, constantly checking her holo-caster for missed calls or a dead battery - anything really. Sighing once again, she leaned back and massaged her temples, only looking down to acknowledge the gloom that was patting her leg out of sympathy. Why'd she think this would ever work? Sure she had been sitting there way longer than was necessary, and sure, she did spend a lot of money on the outfit she was wearing for this date, but doubt began to gnaw at her heart.

Maybe Shauna didn't really want to meet her, maybe she didn't like her and couldn't find a way to break it to Serena gently (of course there was also a small part in the back of Serena's mind convincing her that Shauna was just as nervous as she was).

After forty minutes she requested a check and began to gather her things. Maybe on her way to the hotel she could stop at a library and find a self help book dealing with making yourself fall out of love.

Serena pushed pass some vines that were hanging over the door on her way out. It was nice for scenery but whe-BAM! Serena was knocked down in the middle of her complaints.

It happened so fast that she can't really remember the transition from being in front of the cafe to being on the ground, "Oh, my head..." She tried to get up, but a tiny body had settled over her body.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" The girl got up (a bit unsteadily considering her roller skates) and offered a hand to Serena.

"Shauna?" She didn't take the hand, foreseeing the disaster of being accidentally pulled down.

"Serena?" 

They looked at each other until Serena started giggling quite uncontrollably.

Shauna gently patted the back of Serena's head, "Did I run into you that hard?"

"Hehe-No! It's just-hah-I thought that you weren't coming so..." Serena slowed down and tried to breathe. Why was she laughing? It was probably connected to some morbid outlook that she had on life, something connected to how fate was fickle and that in a moment everything could've been changed by a minuscule happening. Or whatever.

Shauna just tilted her head, a tiny frown pulling at her mouth, "Why'd you think I wouldn't come?"

Serena blushed and scratched the back of her neck, "You just...Well, when you didn't show up I thought that you didn't want to...Y'know." She was stumbling over her words. Honestly, Serena was very happy that Shauna had showed up, no matter how long she had to wait. It was as if all of her anger was erased by seeing her smile or hearing her voice.

"Oh yeah...About that." It was Shauna's turn to giggle, "Well I was gonna take a cab, but the cab broke down all the way on the other side of town. Then I was gonna take the Gogoat Shuffle then skate from there but the Gogoat was sick! So I ended up skating from North Lumiose City to South Lumiose City!" She gestured to the skates she was still wearing.

"Wow, that's a really long way to skate! And you did that all for me?"

Shauna's cheeks turned pink and suddenly she was unable to look at Serena, "Yeah, well I mean...You're worth it."

The other trainer grabbed Shauna's hand and led her inside, being careful of the vines.

"I hope this place is good enough to make up for all that stuff you had to go through."

"You already made me feel better."


End file.
